Fate is a Strange Mistress
by Moon White Rose
Summary: AU. Link never beat Ganondorf at their final fight and looses his life, but leaves behind twin sons that no one knows about, sons that are destend by Fate to take his place. Sons that find love in two girls that are also Fate's chosen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Looking back over this, I realized that it was in desperate need of revision, so here it is, the revised version of **_**Fate is a Strange Mistress**_**. I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda. **_**Enjoy!**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Prologue **

Overhead, high in the mighty heavens, still and silent watches the Mistress of the Night. On this night she is at her fullest, thus allowing all of her cold, white light to shine on the dark, still world below.

Tonight however she soon sees is different. Far below she can see two castles, two kingdoms, and one land divided. And what's this? Light can be seen shining out of the tallest towers of the two castles, shining like dim stars

Quietly she watches and listens and soon it seems that everywhere is being filled with screams...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Birth-Nabooru**

All her life Nabooru had prided herself on the fact that nothing could bring her pain. She had never flinched when snake poison coursed through her veins, and had never yelped as Wolfo claws raked her skin, or as teeth pierced flesh. She was tougher than the harsh mistress, the Gerudo Desert, which had raised her. She was tough and strong, and had been confident that nothing could ever bring her pain.

She did not think that now. For the countless time she screamed as she clawed at the sheets around her as pain too intense for words coursed through every last part of her body. Nothing existed right now to her except the pain. Not the room she was in, not the six or seven women scurrying around it, not even herself.

Just pain. All there was was hurt; everything was searing agony.

"You're doing fine Nabooru," said Scarlett, the only Gerudo in the room that Nabooru had a slightly (very, very slightly) good relationship with. "Just keep pushing."

"I'm trying!" Nabooru snapped in a labored breath. "Cut me some slack, this is my first...and last time." Scarlett smirked at Nabooru.

"Whatever you say...your Grace." Nabooru was about to verbally tear Scarlett's happy little hide to shreds when suddenly her lips uttered their loudest scream yet and for a moment the pain was at its worst. Then, after a few minutes, the pain dropped considerably in intensity, and tiredly Nabooru looked to see Scarlett holding a wriggling bundle in a white blanket. All the other Gerudo girls were crowding around Scarlett; oblivious to their queen.

For a moment, Nabooru lied there in shock, but then, the little bundle in Scarlett's arms began to cry and Nabooru snapped back to attention. "Give me my baby," she ordered, trying not to wince in pain as she forced her birth-worn body into a sitting position. "Now."

Slowly Scarlett looked from the baby-which Nabooru knew Scarlett wished was hers-to Nabooru, a slow smile playing across her face. For a moment Scarlett and Nabooru were locked in a silent glaring match. Finally, Scarlett, still unable to beat her queen, turned away and spoke.

"But your grace, you are tired, and the child needs to be cleaned and clothed," she purred. "And besides," she added dismissing the rest of the women, "someone needs to alert the king." Scarlett turned and began to leave.

Nabooru wouldn't have it. For over nine months she had remained passive and quiet, not using any of her...abilities out of fear of harming the baby. But now things were different. She felt hot energy race through her and just as Scarlett reached the door, baby still crying, a wall of bronze flame shot up, blocking the door completely.

"Nabooru..." Scarlett said uneasily turning back to her queen, knowing she had made a mistake. With a smirk Nabooru waved her hand and everything Scarlett would need to tend to the baby appeared, right in Nabooru's sight.

"Clean and clothe the baby, then give the baby to me, and then you may leave." Silently Scarlett obeyed and after a good twenty minutes the baby, a girl, now wrapped in a light pink silk blanket, was placed into Nabooru's arms. Without even looking at Scarlett, Nabooru waved her hand in a dismissing gesture and everything vanished, including, to Scarlett's relief, the wall of fire.

"Now," Nabooru whispered lowly, threateningly "go get the king and don't let me see your face for the rest of the night, or I'll test my abilities as a sage out on you." To Nabooru, it suddenly seemed Scarlett had grown wings; she practically flew out of the room. Finally, she was alone with her child.

"Hello little one," she whispered, "welcome to the world..."

* * *

Ganondorf stood completely still in his throne room, the only visible movement to his body being the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. In a stony, brooding silence he gazed out a window, eyes never leaving the moon. For the hundredth time he felt as if it was mocking him.

"Look at me; I'm powerful and can see all. I touch everything while being untouchable," the moon seemed to taunt. In disgust Ganondorf turned away and sank into his throne, his fingers instantly beginning to drum the armrest in an agitated, restless melody.

Skies above, what was taking so long? Nabooru had gone into labor nearly two hours before sunset, and it was now a few minutes after midnight.

"How much longer?" he growled. He was getting so impatient and he was beginning to wonder if Nabooru was purposefully prolonging his arrival up to their bedchamber just to have the baby, which he knew was a girl, to herself.

_No_, he instantly thought, _Scarlett won't put up with trash like that._ It was about that time, with that very thought in mind that the throne room door opened hesitantly and a very nervous looking Scarlett entered.

Instantly Ganondorf knew she had been threatened by Nabooru, both by the fact that she was jumpy and that she bowed lower than normal.

Ganondorf didn't hide his smirk. He knew Scarlett adored him along with every other Gerudo girl in his kingdom (except for the one he was married to), but she was by far the boldest in her attempt to win his affection. All in all, he didn't mind seeing Scarlett being put in her place.

"Your Majesty," Scarlett muttered. "Her Grace is ready to see you." Without a word Ganondorf stood and purposefully stretched his arms, knowing the movement of his muscles was clearly visible under his thin shirt. Then ignoring Scarlett and her pleading, lustful eyes he left the throne room, ready to meet...his child.

* * *

Tonight was definitely a night of Nabooru being proven wrong. Before this night she thought it impossible for her to be in pain.

Yet this night had brought her pain in ways she never imagined.

Also, before this night she had never thought it possible to be...happy or perhaps even just content.

Yet this moment was making Nabooru the happiest woman in the universe. For the countless time she gazed down at her daughter who was now blissfully asleep.

"That's right honey," she murmured. "You just keep on sl-." Nabooru was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Then he appeared, the door closing silently behind him. He stood there, completely still, forever cursed to be a slimy piece of pig flesh in Nabooru's mind. Suddenly, he opened his mouth to speak, but Nabooru beat him to it.

"You better get this and get it the first time. Her name is Ruby; no exceptions, she's my daughter, not yours and you get one look, and then you are leaving," Nabooru growled lowly. For a moment Ganondorf looked surprised, but all too soon his usual cocky smile returned to his face and his regular glare reappeared in his eyes.

"I beg your pardon Nabooru? I'm afraid you have a few things wrong. The first being that she is 'our' daughter; not 'your' daughter," Ganondorf said as he came closer to his resentful wife and newborn child.

"You are the one who has things wrong," she hissed back furiously, refusing to feed his desire for visible fear, but holding Ruby more protectively just to be safe.

"Must you always fight me?" I'm starting to find this whole marriage tiring," Ganondorf said in a pretend tired sigh as he sank down next to her on the bed in an exaggerated fashion.

"If that's true then you should have married someone else; like Scarlett!" Nabooru returned, her voice rising slightly. Ganondorf just laughed.

"Scarlett isn't who I want; you know that," Ganondorf said, trying to look at the baby, which Nabooru would not have.

"Now, now Nabooru, she's mine too. After all, she wouldn't be here if it weren't for the both of us having so many nights of...pleasure," Ganondorf said in a tone that would have seduced any other Gerudo. For Nabooru however, it only made her burn with anger.

"Pleasure?" she repeated through gritted teeth. "I recall no night of pleasure, for you could never please me in anyway; especially when it concerns intimacy. The only nights I recall were nights that started with heated words and ended with you raping me."

For a moment all was silent and Nabooru realized that was no doubt the most she had ever said to Ganondorf at once. _Oh well_, she thought. _It won't kill him to hear the truth_, her mind added as an afterthought.

If only it were that easy for him to be killed. Suddenly she noticed Ganondorf slowly reaching out to take Ruby into his arms. Nabooru hissed as well as any desert cobra she had seen over her life as she pulled Ruby away. "Don't: I said you could look, not touch." Ganondorf shifted closer and continued to reach for the baby.

"I'll bite," she growled, deciding to be merciful and give the pig a fair warning. Ganondorf, choosing to foolishly brush off Nabooru's threat as empty words, still continued to try and take Ruby. When he was closer than she was comfortable with, Nabooru carried out her threat and struck faster than a serpent, her teeth sinking into the hand closet to her mouth.

With a slight yelp, Ganondorf yanked his hand away, instantly rubbing it and glaring murder at Nabooru. For a moment, she just watched, feeling very satisfied until the taste of blood and Ganondorf's flesh became too much for her to bear.

Deciding to add to the insult, she spat the vile concoction onto his face before letting the biggest smirk of her young life grace her lips.

For many long moments, the room was tensely silent, and then suddenly Ganondorf started to reach for his daughter again, his face now expressionless and his hand now healed (stupid Triforce of Power) as he continued his advance.

Nabooru tried to strike again, but this time Ganondorf pulled his hand away and then used the same hand to slap Nabooru across the face. For a moment, she sat there, dazed by the force of the blow, but that was all the time Ganondorf needed, and in an instant Ruby was out of her mother's arms and in the arms of her father.

"So...Ruby is your name is it?" Ganondorf murmured as Ruby stirred slightly his arms. "Not bad I suppose, even though Kotake or Koume might have been a better choice."

At the comment Nabooru snapped out of her dazed state with a growl of disgust. "As if I would allow my precious daughter to be named after one of those two old, ugly, wrinkly hags. Now, give her back," Nabooru added trying in vain to get her daughter.

"No, not now love. It's daddy's turn; besides you should rest, start building up your strength so we can soon start trying for more children."

Nabooru was about to let loose a string of comments that would have had a pirate turning red when all of a sudden, Ruby's eyes opened, exposing her newborn blue irises to the light of the chamber. For long seconds, Nabooru watched quietly as father gazed down at daughter and daughter gazed up at father.

Then the tears came, accompanied by sad cries and whimpers. Surprisingly, Ganondorf remained calm, unlike Nabooru who was growing slightly uneasy.

"Give her back-she doesn't want you," Nabooru pointed out quietly.

"She'll just have to learn then, won't she?" Ganondorf returned as the cries grew more intense, each one causing Nabooru's heart to rend in two.

_Wow, this mother instinct is stronger than I thought_. Suddenly, Nabooru was snapped out of her thoughts by a horrendous sound and the sight of Ruby coughing, gagging to be more appropriate.

By now, Ruby was turned slightly in Ganondorf's arms, as a result of her own squirming. Her face was practically on his chest and her gagging only got worse when suddenly Ruby gave one more violent gag before spitting up onto Ganondorf's tunic, no doubt getting his chest wet through the thin material.

For a moment, Nabooru just sat there, utter shock causing her daughter's resumed cries to fall on deaf ears. Suddenly, she began to giggle as a look of disgust appeared on her husband's face. Soon she was in an all-out laugh that was shaking her whole body. Between his stained shirt and the bloody spit still on his cheek, Nabooru actually though he looked somewhat decent.

"Take...her," Ganondorf said in a chocked voice ripe with disgust. Still laughing too hard to speak Nabooru gladly obeyed and took the crying baby into her arms.

"It's not funny," Ganondorf said angrily as he furiously wiped his cheek on his sleeve before removing his shirt.

"Oh get over it," Nabooru sighed, laughing instantly gone at the sight of her husband's bare chest. "It's going to happen."

"It's disgusting," he growled as he stood and walked over to the fireplace. "And I can't wait to see how you react when she does something gross to you," he added, his shirt going into the blazing flames.

"Nothing she does will disgust me. Now why are you still here? Don't you have...something you need to do?" Nabooru questioned, the room taking on a tense atmosphere as a slow, cruel smile donned Ganondorf's face.

"Quite right my Queen," he mused. "After all...he and his weak willed queen, though they are our enemies, should know of our triumph, our blessing. Fear not my Queen for he will know; our skies shall not remain silent like his."

"Don't overdo it; don't provoke him, please. And don't you dare call his wife weak...Those words do not befit Zelda," Nabooru hissed, Ruby now asleep. In silence Ganondorf gazed at her, his molten gold predatory stare illuminated by the room's flickering light.

"I will do as I desire and provoke any one I choose. If I want to call someone weak then I will. Now get some rest and you needn't fear Zelda's wrath." Ganondorf turned and headed for the door.

"You know it is not Zelda's wrath I fear, but her...husband's," Nabooru whispered, still sad at the fate that had befallen her only remaining friend, a fate far too similar to hers.

"Fine," Ganondorf said, standing in the door. "I promise you needn't fear Zelda's wrath or the wrath of her husband...Vaati."

* * *

** A/N: First chapter revised; yay! See you next time.**

** ~Moon White Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Though it is just a reference, Sheik is real Sheikah in this fanfic, not Zelda in disguise. Also Sheik is a "he" not a "she". Now, please enjoy this revised second chapter, and I do not own **_**Zelda.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Birth-Zelda; Malon's Family**

She was going to stay silent; no matter what, no one was going to hear her scream. The pain of birth shot through her and for the countless time Zelda bit on her lower lip as she clutched the sheets around her. When, when would it be over? She just wanted her baby, be it girl or boy, in her arms and the Sheikah women assisting her to disappear, especially Konna, the elder woman in charge who was still fixing her queen with a venomous glare.

"Push girl; stop making the king wait," she growled. Instantly Zelda's eyes narrowed. Why, why did the remainder of the Sheikah have to be like her husband and why did all of the good, noble ones like Shiek and Impa have to die?

"Lady Konna," Zelda finally returned dryly, despite her pain, "if it is so important to you, why don't you give birth to the king's next child?"

Eraya, the youngest Sheikah in the room gasped and Konna's nostrils flared at the insult; the three other Sheikah remained still and silent; idle unless needed. Zelda did not care. They were loyal to her husband, not her, and they never tired of reminding her of that. In return, Zelda never tired of messing with any of them, expect for Eraya, somewhat, as she was slowly starting to get more friendly to Zelda.

"Why you..." Konna's voice trailed away as she struggled to keep her temper in check.

For a moment Zelda smiled; then as suddenly as the smiled appeared it vanished as it was replaced with lips twisted in pain. Zelda gasped and then screamed louder than she had in her whole life as she collapsed back onto the pillows. This was it. With what felt to be the last of her energy Zelda pushed once more, and then after a moment the pain subsided considerably.

She had done it, she was a mother. She looked at Konna, a smile on her lips; she was so happy. Almost instantly it left as Zelda saw the look of disgust and anger on the older woman's face. In silence Zelda noticed the other three women looked disgusted and enraged as well, Eraya just cast her a pitied glance.

Instantly Zelda knew the cause. He was not going to be happy. Zelda however, was ecstatic with happiness. She didn't care; to her, her child was a precious gift.

_Let that snake be upset for all I care, _Zelda thought as she sat up. At that moment the child's cries reached her ears and Zelda became her old self. "Konna leave; the rest of you leave as well. Eraya, stay and clean the baby, and then you may leave. Be quick about it too. I want to see my...my daughter."

* * *

White light illuminated the dark throne room, spilling in freely from the opened windows. A gentle night breezed blew through the room as well, thus keeping it pleasurably cool. Not that he cared or even noticed. He could have been in the hottest, darkest pit of Death Mountain and he would not have noticed.

Vaati was far past the point of being calm; his patience was dry and dead. He was even at the point of pacing; a practice he did not encourage for himself as it did nothing but make him more restless than when he began.

"What is taking so long?" he muttered stopping near a window and gazing out at the moon as if it had the answer. Vaati shook his head, his long lavender hair falling over his eye once again as for a moment he had brushed it aside. After a moment of more pointless gazing he turned away.

He wanted his son, his heir, his ultimate prize; the one thing the pig would always want but never have.

"And at this rate," Vaati mused to himself as he sank into the soft seat of his throne, "I'll have two or three sons before Ganondorf's little sow gives him one runty, weak girl." Again Vaati laughed at the fact that Ganondorf, in all his strength and power, would always be reduced to siring girls and never sons to carry on his name.

"As opposed to me," Vaati praised himself darkly, a sinister smile twisting his lips. "For I'm better, stronger, and one day I w-." At that moment the throne room door opened, silencing Vaati's speech of self-adoration.

"Your Majesty." Suddenly two red eyes locked with Vaati's Out of the shadows Konna emerged, the moonlight softly illuminating her pale skin and making her few gray streaks through her otherwise raven black hair more prominent.

"Yes?" Vaati demanded softly, rising. Konna bowed and turned away slightly. "Her Grace," she began, the words leaving her mouth like a sneer, "is ready to see you." Then she was gone. Vaati took a deep breath, and then at a quick pace left the throne room.

Finally, his time had come; he was going to meet his son.

* * *

"His Majesty will not be pleased," Eraya muttered again, knowing her queen was oblivious to her words-or so she thought.

"Let him be disappointed. I learned, and accepted the fact long ago, that I don't always get what I want. Now it's his turn to learn that," Zelda replied, eyes on her daughter who was awake and snuggled safely in her arms. Zelda couldn't help but smile at her child, despite the shocking resemblance she had to her father. The pale skin, the silvery hair with only a few strands of Zelda's soft blond, even the shape of the eyes; there was no denying who her father was.

"Your Grace… Zelda, I-"

"Eraya," Zelda cut off gently, "I'll be fine, and I know how to deal with Vaati. You can leave now." Without a word Eraya left, allowing the room to finally be filled with contented silence.

Zelda knew Vaati would be up soon, but she wanted to act as if he didn't even exist. This was her moment; her time. "I love you," she whispered; kissing her daughter's head, loosing herself in the moment. A moment that was soon interrupted by the door opening and a slight wind filling the room, briefly making Zelda shiver.

Zelda kept her eyes down as she heard the door close and as she heard him come closer. Only when he stopped near the foot of the bed did Zelda look up, locking eyes with Vaati. Much to her surprise, he looked quite pleased.

"Go on; tell me. I already know, but I'll let you tell me," Vaati whispered his eyes calmly closing. Zelda sighed and readied herself for the rage that was going to come.

"Vaati...it's a...girl."

"Oh, how w-_**WHAT**_?" Vaati suddenly exploded, his eyes flying open and setting into a glare. "What did you say?"

"Vaati...it's a girl. I'm sorry you're disappointed, but it is what it is. You have a daughter," Zelda said as boldly as she could. For many moments Vaati just stared, and then after a scream of rage left his lips he turned away.

"A girl, a girl-_** NO**_!" Vaati yelled, a sharp gust of strong air going through the room as he hit his fist on the wall.

"Vaati I-"

"We're trying again," he snarled as he turned back to Zelda. "And we aren't stopping until I have at least one proper heir."

"No more Vaati. I don't want to have more children. Just be thankful she's strong and healthy-she looks like you." The last part Zelda said without her realizing she said it.

It seemed to soften him somewhat however and Zelda sighed thankfully.

"Really?" Vaati questioned.

"Yes," Zelda said quickly wanting to keep him in a good mood. "And just think, though it is a girl, at least it can be said you were the first to be-." Zelda never finished her thought for off in the distance, though faint, as sound could be heard.

Boom!

"It can't be," Vaati muttered as he rushed out onto the open balcony.

_Oh Nabooru..._Zelda thought feeling both happy and sad for her old friend. After a moment Vaati entered. In his mind, this was not a good night.

"You can outdo him. You have a daughter far better than...the pig's," Zelda whispered, disgusted at her words. _No doubt Nabooru's daughter is wonderful, _she thought.

"Quite right and one day we will not have to settle with merely outdoing each other, and when that day comes, I will crush that pig and his family under my heel just like that pathetic Hero of Time!"

Zelda, to keep from saying anything, bit down on her tongue; hard. Vaati strolled to the door, but stopped as he reached it. "By the way," he questioned, "what is her name?"

"Luna," Zelda finally said flatly, gazing out the balcony at the moon as Luna was now asleep. Vaati nodded once and left, leaving Zelda alone to deal with a pain worse than any physical wound.

* * *

Boom! Boom! BOOM!

Malon's eyes flew open as she bolted upright in bed. For a moment all was silent, and then suddenly more loud booms thundered in the sky and the nighttime world beyond her window was lit with a pink light.

"What in Hyrule?" she muttered as she ran out of her room, down the stairs and out of the house. For a moment the night was still, and then fireworks lit the sky, exploding into pink and white flowers over Hyrule Castle, which though a distance away, was still close enough for Malon to see the display easily.

It was not a display she was happy to see; in fact, the sight caused the opposite effect. "Now what will happen?" she whispered fearfully. Her life had more or less be perfect for the past year; given all the tragic events and wonderful blessings that had befallen her the previous year, but was all that to now change?

"Now that Vaati and Zelda have an heir..." Malon let her voice trail away, unable to finish her thoughts as dark, despairing visions filled her head.

Could this night get worse? Unexpectedly, her question was answered as far, far off in the distance faint booms sounded making Malon's heart stop.

So, he had an heir as well. It was no question. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, tears biting her eyes. "No," Malon chocked out. "This can't be. They can't have heirs; not now, not both of them, not-"

"Malon." The voice cut through her frenzied ranting and a gentle hand on her shoulder brought her back to the realm of sanity.

"Father," Malon whispered rising to her feet and turning to him. She was met with a familiar gaze; a gaze that was both warm and concerned.

"Malon, what's wrong?" Talon, her father, questioned gazing at her steadily. Malon lost it and started crying.

"They have heirs. They'll start getting more aggressive with each other, and, and...I can't lose them." For a moment Talon was silent, and then he hugged his daughter.

"We'll be fine. Just keep serving King Vaati and Queen Zelda like you always have and act as if nothing is wrong. By the way, they want you. The fireworks woke them up." Malon pulled back, wiped her tears away, and then went back inside. As she walked back up to her room she tried to calm herself down, already hearing the cries of her twin sons that were almost a year and a half old.

"Ma! Ma!" The cries reached her ears as she entered her room and Malon couldn't help but smile. She walked to the other end of the small room and sure enough, both were sitting up in the cribs they were growing too big for, their arms reaching up to her.

"Come here," she said, picking up Aieden, her eldest, and carrying him over to her bed and setting him down.

"Ma!" he cried holding his arms out, tears still falling.

"Stay here, I'll be back," she whispered, crossing the room and taking Aaron, the younger, into her arms. She went back to her bed, lied down, and instantly the boys were crowding her, Aieden on her left, and Aaron on her right.

At the same moment the boys laid their heads on her chest, no longer crying as hard as they had been, though each time a firework went off, they whimpered and tried to snuggle closer.

"It's all right," Malon said soothingly, wishing so desperately her husband was with her instead of in a six-foot hole. _I miss him so much. He didn't even get to see our sons. I didn't even get to say good-bye. _These thoughts and others danced around Malon's head until her eyes grew heavy and sleep consumed her.

Several hours later Malon bolted up suddenly in bed, looking around her room in confusion. What had happened? Where were the monsters? What happened to the dark sky? What...? Malon groaned and laid back down, her hand going to her eyes.

"A nightmare," she muttered. "That blasted nightmare again!" she added in a dark hiss. For a moment, she was still, and then she bolted up again, realizing what had felt wrong when she awoke.

The twins were gone. She jumped out of bed and ran to the cribs, panic rising in her; panic that was replaced by relief when she saw the boys asleep.

_Father must have put them back sometime in the night, _Malon thought as she quietly left her room. She went downstairs, but instead of starting breakfast like normal she went outside.

There was something she had to do first. First stopping at her flower garden by the house she picked two bouquets and quickly walked to the far isolated side of Lon Lon Ranch where two stones stuck out of the ground.

In sad silence Malon knelt and gazed at the first stone; the mark that proclaimed to all that this was where her mother forever rested in peace. "Mother, I love you," Malon whispered as she placed her first bouquet down. Fighting back tears she stood and went to the other grave, slowly she knelt and as she stared at the grave marker's words she felt the tears she had been holding back fall.

After lying her bouquet down and whispering words of love to her deceased husband she turned away. As she began to head back to the house however it seemed the gravestone's words were seared into her mind, soul, and heart.

_Here lies a true_

_Friend,_

_Hero,_

_Husband,_

_Lover._

_May your soul rest forever, _

_Link-Mighty Hero of Time._

* * *

** A/N: Well, there you go the next revised chapter. Just to for warn, I'm starting college in about two weeks, so updates may be slow. I'll try to update as much stuff as I can before then. Also, if anyone could check out my new **_**Zelda**_** fic, **_**Beautiful Monster**_**, and leave some feedback, I'd really appreciate it; if you like **_**Fate**_**, than I think you'll like **_**Beautiful Monster**_**. Until next time.**

** ~Moon White Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The next revised chapter, yay! There will be a major time skip this chapter. Ruby and Luna will be seventeen, and the twins (in later chapters will be eighteen). I do not own **_**Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ruby and Luna**

"Finally freedom!" Ruby muttered as her horse, Sand, carried her out of the castle, or fortress to be more accurate, courtyard and down the path leading to the castle market. It was about an hour after dawn and again Ruby was skipping breakfast so she wouldn't have to look at her pig faced, pig brained father.

_The more I'm away from him, _she thought, urging Sand into a canter, _the better. _Soon all thoughts of her father were lost as Ruby lost herself to the rhythm of Sand's pounding hooves. She loved riding early in the morning; everything was quiet and peaceful, as opposed to her daily life.

_Between Father, my sisters, the other Gerudo girls, and training, I never get a moment to myself unless I sneak out like now, _Ruby thought as she neared the market after nearly ten minutes of steady riding, which was already busy with early morning activity. She couldn't help but feel proud at the fact that this was the third time in a row she had snuck out of the castle.

"I wonder how mad Father will be this time," she muttered as she tied Sand in an abandoned alley and concealed her face in the depths of her cloak's hood. "Not that I care," she added in a mutter as she slipped through the market, one hand firmly on the hilt of her hidden sword.

In the Gerudo Kingdom, anyone was fair game for thieves, ever her, the princess, so Ruby always stuck with her philosophy, better safe than sorry. She also stuck with her philosophy that since she was the princess, she was entitled to anything without asking, so it didn't bother her to swipe an apple off a nearby stand.

"Is that the best you can do?" a voice moments later questioned mockingly as she bit into her sweet prize.

"It's better than you can do Tor," she snapped to a fifteen year old boy, a Hylian, the son of one of the many Hylians who had sided with her father when he had taken a portion of Hyrule for himself, Lake Hylia among it.

"Maybe," Tor replied casually, "but then again...maybe not."

"Whatever," Ruby responded, tossing the apple core aside.

"Littering? Wonder what your father would say about that?" a new voice spoke as a young Gerudo, barely sixteen, joined Ruby and Tor.

"Hey Zabel," Ruby greeted casually. Zabel she got along with the most, outside of her family of course, and save for the exception of her father and youngest sister, though not well enough to call a friend.

In reality, Ruby had no friends, just people she tolerated. The only person she could call a friend was her mother, even though she never saw her mother as that. To Ruby, her mother was better than and more valuable than one-hundred friends.

"So Ruby, Nari turned seventeen a couple of days ago, and guess what she did," Zabel said suddenly, her voice mischievous, and gaining the attention of others close to Ruby's age who were hanging around nearby, be they Hylian or Gerudo.

"What?" Ruby, Tor and several others questioned, some more intrigued than others even though gossip was a favorite form of entertainment.

"She stole something f-." Everyone groaned in disappointment, cutting Zabel off.

"She's a Gerudo," Ruby stated impatiently. "There's nothing special ab-"

"Let me finish," Zabel snapped. "She stole something...from Hyrule." Now everyone, even Ruby, was intrigued.

Nari was her biggest rival. She and Ruby had never gotten along and were always trying to outdo each other. _Much like Father and King Vaati,_ her mind whispered suddenly. Ruby just brushed it aside, wanting Zabel to continue.

"All right Za, out with the details, now," Ruby said.

"Aw, is little Ru-ru jealous?" a new voice questioned mockingly before Zabel had the chance to continue. The crowd parted and Nari stepped forward, a sneer on her lips.

"Call me that again Nay-nay, and see what happens!" Ruby snarled furiously, shrugging out of her cloak so that all could see her two swords, both of which being gripped firmly by the hilts. Many backed away at the sight of Ruby armed. It was all too well, and painfully, known how good her skills with swords were and no one wanted to be in the way should they be put to use.

"Fine Ruby, loosen up a bit," Nari growled, her hand straying to a pouch at her waist.

"Aww, afraid?" Ruby asked.

"No. So, you want to see my prize?" Nari questioned, smirking.

"Sure," Ruby replied trying to sound uninterested, though secretly she was jealous. She had never, ever set foot in Hyrule, or rather what was now Hyrule, as Lake Hylia and the surrounding region were Gerudo territory and had been since before her birth.

"Behold, my prize," Nari said pulling out a...

"A horse brush?" Ruby inquired before bursting out laughing, many others joining her. "Good one Nari, you stole from your own stable!" At that point the laughter went from howls to roars. Surprisingly Nari showed no signs of embarrassment.

"Ruby," she said when the laughter died down. "I would never do that; I would never stoop down to your level."

"You care to repeat that?" Ruby returned with a snarl, her hand once again going to a sword hilt.

"Maybe you should look a bit more closely before making an assumption Ruby," Nari said tossing the brush to her.

_And maybe you should let a Redead munch on whatever it is you call your brain, _Ruby thought as she caught the brush and began to examine it.

The first thing she noticed was the quality; it was as good as the ones found in the royal stables if not actually better. The second things she noticed were two crests on the wood above the bristles. One she didn't recognize. The other, the smaller, she did.

The crest of the royal family of Hyrule; it rested under the first crest, a symbol that meant, wherever this brush came from, the owners were strongly loyal to the royal family.

"This," Nari said taking her prize back, "is from a place called Lon Lon Ranch, a ranch inside Hyrule which lives to serve the royal family. Proof enough I went to Hyrule?"

All around Ruby people murmured in surprise and from the Gerudo, approval, while she just stood there her mind only making one thing clear.

Nari went to Hyrule; she had done something Ruby had not.

She had bested Ruby.

"So, big deal," Ruby said trying and failing to be unfazed by the younger girl.

"What? You could do better?" Nari questioned.

"Yes, I could. I could do much better than you!" Ruby returned, tension mounting.

"Fine, prove it!" Nari yelled in return.

"I will! I'll do so much better. I'll, I'll, I'll swipe something off a noble of Hyrule!" Everyone went silent and Ruby realized what she had said while also realizing she could not take it back or back down.

"Really? Not afraid of what Daddy will say...or do?" Nari questioned.

"No." Ruby would never be scared of her father, ever.

"Not afraid of...King Vaati?" All the Hylians shared a look of unease, but Ruby didn't notice.

"No," Ruby said stubbornly. That wasn't entirely true. Granted she had never seen King Vaati, and she had never asked her parents about him, but she had heard rumors.

"All right Ruby, I dare you to go to Hyrule, go to Hyrule Market, which is inside castle walls and steal something off of a noble."

"Fine, I will." And with that Ruby turned and stormed off to Sand, thinking only one thing.

_I'm going to regret this._

* * *

"Lunch is served," Luna announced to herself as she finally managed to knock a pear out of the only tree that adored the road from her home, Hyrule Castle, to the market.

Gracefully she caught it and after checking to see if it was fresh (it was) she took a delicate bite and continued on her way to the market, the fruit's sweet juices dancing over her tongue and running down her throat.

"If only life at home was as sweet," she sighed remembering the not-so-sweet events of last night.

Again another round of nobles and knight's sons joining them for dinner. Again more parading around for them on her father's orders. Again getting rejected after being herself and yet again another fight with her father.

_"'I don't want to get married! Especially to some stuck up stranger!'"_ she had yelled later that night to her father after the guests had gone and they were alone in her bedchamber.

_"'I don't care! I am your father, you little brat and you will do as I say!'"_ her father had replied furiously, his red eyes blazing.

_"'Well then maybe I shouldn't be your daughter!'"_ she had screamed back.

_"'Keep acting this way and you won't be you ungrateful, useless, __disgraceful __little dog! You are my daughter Luna and as such I can, and will, do with you as I please!'"_ her father had roared before storming out of her room and slamming the door behind him.

Luna shook her head, snapping out of her dark thoughts. She had worked so hard to sneak out and she wasn't going to let anything stop her from enjoying her day of freedom.

"After all, I'm seventeen, not seven," she muttered as she entered the market and tossed the remainder of her meal into an ally rubbish pile.

People moved about her, oblivious, but she didn't mind for in the midst of all this chaos, in the presence of all these people, she could be alone.

_So long as no one recognizes me, _she mused to herself as she walked around slowly, not really paying attention as vendors and sellers tried to sell her their goods, even though she has stolen a good sized wallet of rupees from her father's treasury.

Suddenly Luna stopped and her right hand strayed to her dagger hilt which was concealed from the public eye as she was wearing a cloak. For some reason something didn't seem right for a moment. She gazed around the market, but when nothing appeared out of place she continued on her way, not realizing that she was playing right along into the hands of fate.

* * *

Ruby could not believe how well things were going. She had ridden hard and fast from the Gerudo Market and around early afternoon arrived at the wall that divided the Gerudo Kingdom from Hyrule.

Using a discarded rope, she had managed to climb the wall and with practiced ease, she jumped down to the other side. After hiding the rope behind a nearby boulder she had taken off, running towards Hyrule Castle, passing what she had assumed was Lon Lon Ranch along the way.

Finally, just at noon she had managed to slip into the market, unnoticed. Instantly she ducked into the nearest ally and began to watch.

Much to her dismay at first however any noble she had seen (which was not very many) had had an armed escort aside from being armed themselves. She had been getting discouraged, but now suddenly she had her chance.

A figure adorned in a light purple cloak was drifting closer to the ally. All the edges of the cloak were adorned in gold thread and white rabbit fur bordered the hood. Ruby's keen eyes had also noted the glimmer of gold on the person's wrist when they had swatted a bug away from their concealed face.

_Perfect, _Ruby thought, _this is going to be easy. _She waited, then when the person was close enough Ruby grabbed them, wrapping her left arm just under the person's shoulders and clamping her right hand over the person's mouth.

_Take that Nari,_ she thought as she dragged the struggling person into the ally. This was so easy.

So she thought. Suddenly the person rammed their left elbow into Ruby's stomach and she gasped in pain, letting the person go. Then before she knew it, her cloak was ripped away and she was being slammed face first up against a wall, her arm being twisted painfully behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Ruby snarled, struggling to get free. Her struggling stopped when she felt cold, sharp metal press against the back of her neck.

"Funny," the person returned with a snarl, "I could be asking you the same thing...Gerudo."

* * *

Luna had her attacker pinned up against a wall, her dagger in her right hand pressed against the person's neck while her left hand kept the person's left arm twisted painfully. The attack had taken her by surprise, but then, what she had learned from all her past training kicked in and it didn't take much for her to gain the upper hand.

"What are you doing here Gerudo? Do you even know who you tried to steal from?" Luna finally demanded.

"As if I care," the Gerudo returned with a low hiss, keeping perfectly still.

"Well you should, I am Luna, oldest daughter of Queen Zelda and King Vaati, Princess of Hyrule." Luna waited but the Gerudo only laughed.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, it won't work. Allow me to introduce myself. Princess Ruby, daughter of Queen Nabooru and King Ganondorf."

Instantly Luna let the Gerudo go, truly surprised, and the Gerudo, Ruby, turned around, glaring daggers.

"What are you doing here?" Luna finally demanded.

"None of your business, you-"

"LUNA!" Luna and Ruby turned to see a girl about fourteen run into the ally, red eyes aglow with worry.

_A Sheikah, _Ruby thought in surprise.

"Carla? What are-"

"Luna, I've been looking everywhere for you. Your father is furious, he's here in the Market. SWEET NAYRU IS THAT A GERUDO?" Carla looked at Ruby and Luna froze.

"Carla," Luna said lowly, quickly, while pulling a purple rupee out of her wallet, "see that this buys your silence. Now get." Snatching the rupee, Carla took off. Luna turned back to Ruby, her eyes now filled with worry.

"Unless you want to die, slowly and painfully, I suggest you hide. Now."

"Fine," Ruby said before ducking behind a pile of crates. When Luna was sure she was hidden she went to the alley entrance and let her eyes scan the crowd. Suddenly her eyes stopped as they locked with an all too familiar blood red gaze. Luna whimpered slightly and retreated back into the alley.

This was not going to end well.

"Is that snake coming?" Ruby demanded, peeking out from her hiding place.

"Don't come out," Luna hissed, "or my father might-"

"Hello Luna." Slowly Luna looked to the alley entrance and there stood her father not looking happy in the slightest.

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha, cliffhanger! ****So what do you thing? I hoped you liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'll see you next chapter. Bye! **

**~Moon White Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next revised chapter, yay! I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Four Meet**

"Hello Luna," Vaati said again, joining her in the alley. Luna back away more but was careful to stay away from where the Gerudo was hiding.

"What do you want?" she demanded when her back hit a wall. Her father stopped his advance and glared. Remembering her father enjoyed visible fear; Luna tried to keep her expression blank as she glared back. Hopefully he would slither off in a moment so he could bother someone else.

_After all, _she thought, both still glaring, _he __is__ the biggest snake in all of Hyrule._

"I want to know why you are here instead of the castle," he finally replied icily.

"Aww, when did you notice I was gone? When I didn't come to meet some new, swaggering peacock you want me to call my husband?" she questioned, knowing that was probably drawing a restrained giggle from the Gerudo princess.

"No," Vaati returned, his voice sharp, cold. "I found out when Master Iron told me about your raid of my treasury." That wiped the sarcastic smirk right off Luna's face. Master Iron was the Iron Knuckle her father had in charge over many things in the castle, one being to guard the King's treasury.

"Great," she hissed, more to herself than her father, "Master Iron is just enough of a monster to be a terror and just enough man to be a snitch."

"He's doing his job," Vaati snarled, grabbing Luna's wrist and gripping it tightly. "Now, we're going back to the castle."

"No. I'm not going back now," Luna retorted as she freed herself from his grasp. She was not going to let anyone ruin her day, especially him.

"Excuse me?" he demanded.

"I'm not going back Father, not now at least. I'm seventeen not seven and I can take care of myself," Luna said, her hand now gripping her dagger hilt. This was not the first time she was tempted to try and use it on him, and she doubted it would be the last.

"Luna," her father said lowly, anger being the only emotion in his voice. Luna just turned around so he was staring at her cloak covered back. "Fine, but you are going to have a very nasty surprise waiting for you when you return." And with that, Vaati left the alley and Luna sighed in relief until she remembered on thing.

The Gerudo.

* * *

"He's gone," Ruby heard the girl, Luna, whisper. Cautiously Ruby emerged from her hiding place, her body once again concealed in her cloak.

"That," she said, looking at the alley entrance, "was impressive. That happen a lot between you two?" she questioned, knowing she should be leaving, but not wanting to.

"Every day, but that was nothing. You should see him when he's mad," Luna whispered, leaning up against a wall as she didn't feel she was in danger. Ruby's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"If that wasn't him mad, then what was he?" Ruby questioned.

"Calm and reasonable." And Ruby thought she was the only one with a twisted, insane father.

"So, why are you here Gerudo?" Luna questioned.

"The name's Ruby," Ruby snapped. "I already told you that, dumb Hylian."

"Excuse me?" the angered Hylian princess demanded as she lowered her hood so her glare would have a better affect. "I'm not a dumb Hylian and my name is Luna. Also, I'm half Sheikah, got it?"

"You don't have red eyes," Ruby retorted, lowering her own hood.

It was true. Instead of red eyes, Luna's eyes were a crystal blue like her mother's. Her skin however was the unnaturally pale shade of a Sheikah, though it was void of her father's lavender tint. Her hair was extremely pale blonde, almost white and it seemed to have a silvery shine in the shadows that turned to pale gold when touched by the sun. Part of her hair covered her right eye, but it didn't seem to bother her.

Overall, to Ruby, she looked weak, even though she knew that was not the case.

"Well, you don't have a brain," Luna snapped in return. "I mean, what are you thinking, coming here alone, attempting to steal? Don't you care about your safety?"

"Of course I do!" Ruby hissed, her amber eyes blazing with fury at being insulted. "I came here on a dare and I don't back down from a challenge. Ever."

"Someone in your castle dared you to care here?" Luna questioned, slightly interested.

"No. This girl, a Gerudo, that hangs around the Gerudo Market, dared me. She and I hate each other, and she actually came here, well actually to some ranch, and stole a brush. I told her I could do better and she dared me," Ruby said, eyeing Luna's gold bracelet.

"What was the dare exactly and do you go to your market often?" Ruby could here envy in Luna's voice.

"The dare was to steal off a noble. Don't you come here a lot?" Ruby wondered. For a moment Luna was silent, and then she slipped the gold bracelet that Ruby had just been eyeing off her wrist. It was laden with tiny amethysts and, to Ruby's delight, rubies.

"Here. Now you can say you did better than a noble," Luna said, handing the bracelet over. Ruby quickly snatched it.

Old habits die hard.

"How can I prove it and answer my other question."

"Well," Luna said, "read the inscription, and no, sadly I don't leave my castle or come here a lot. It's too hard for me, so I chose not to risk it." Nodding absentmindedly Ruby began to read the engraved inscription on the inside of the bracelet and her heart soared.

_To Luna from your father, Vaati._

"It was a birthday gift, but I don't like it. Besides, I think my father's name will be enough to convince your stuck up rival that you 'stole from a royal,' don't you?" Luna questioned slyly.

Ruby gave a sly smile as she slipped her prize on, thinking maybe, just maybe, she had found someone she could call a friend.

* * *

"Wow you two sound just like me and my father," Luna laughed as she and Ruby left the market after a couple of hours or so of pointless looking. They were in Hyrule field now as it was getting late and Ruby would soon have to leave.

"I can't stand him, he's such a pig!" Ruby proclaimed in disgust. "Ruby do this, do that, blah, blah, blah, oink, oink, oink, squeal, squeal, squeal! Honestly, I just can't stand him!"

"I know how you feel. Luna sit up straight, Luna be quiet. Don't talk back to me you little brat! On and on he goes," Luna replied. She paused and then continued. "Truthfully, I don't think he knows the meaning of the words shut up." Ruby burst out laughing and so did Luna.

Over the course of their brief time together, the girls had discovered they had a lot in common. For instance, both hated their fathers and both wished the war (which had been in a neutral state since the building of the wall) would end. They both got along with their mothers and were the oldest of the children in their families.

Despite the similarities however, there were differences. Luna was not the one in line for the throne; Ruby was for hers. Ruby had started to learn to use a sword at five, while Luna had never touched one in her life.

Where Ruby was bold and outgoing, Luna had a very shy and quiet personality. Luna was a master at archery and Ruby could barely hold a bow and arrow properly.

Overall, they both had enough in common to get along and enough differences to be unique.

"I don't think my father understands those words either, but he does have sludge for a brain so I guess he can't be expected to know too much," Ruby said in return after a moment of silence. Luna giggled and shook her head thinking the same thing was true for her father.

"Well, I, for one, am glad I snuck out. Who would have thought I would get along with the one who should be my enemy better than most of my family," she said when her giggling subsided.

"I know," Ruby returned, "you're much easier to get along with as opposed to my sisters; for the most part."

"Out of curiosity, how many sister do you have, how old are they, and what are they like?" Luna questioned as they stopping walking for a moment.

"Well, obviously there's me and I already told you I am seventeen like you and you already know a good bit about me. After me is my sister, Kotake and she's roughly fifteen and a half and she loves to read. Next is-"

"Koume," Luna guessed. Ruby stared in amazement.

"Yes, but how d-?"

"History. Those names a-"

"Koume is twelve," Ruby interrupted. She despised history. "She's a lot like me and loves to use swords. Last is...Garnet. She's five and an absolute terror. No surprise, she's father's favorite."

"I know what that's like. My little sister, Rose, she's ten, is the same way, so is my little brother Zantos, he's seven," Luna replied as they resumed walking.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Ruby questioned.

"After me is my brother Vaati II, he's sixteen and after him is my other sister, Crystal who is fourteen."

"Wow, you have-." Ruby didn't get the chance to finish.

"Stop her, don't let her get away!" Startled, Ruby and Luna looked ahead of them to see a red, wild-eyed, mare running right towards them.

* * *

This was not good; it couldn't be happening.

"Flame, come back!" Aieden yelled as he urged his palomino stallion, Moonfire, to go faster. He and his brother, Aaron, had to get her back or their mother would skin them alive.

"It's no use; she's too spooked to stop!" Aaron yelled, his mare, Shadow, going as fast as she could. Aieden shook his head in anger. To think a bee sting to the three-year-old mare's rump was responsible for this mad chase. They had to get Flame back before-.

"Oh no! Aieden look!" Aaron yelled. Aiden looked ahead of Flame and saw that his fear had become a reality.

Standing frozen right in Flame's path were two cloaked figures.

* * *

Ruby was paralyzed. She knew she should move, but she couldn't, just the sight of the charging horse and the two good looking, shirtless Hylian boys perusing it made her body freeze.

_Wow_, Ruby thought, somewhat dazed and vaguely aware that she was most likely going to die, _for Hylians, they s-._

"_**MOVE!**_" Suddenly Ruby was being shoved out of harm's way, snapping her out of her dazed, paralyzed state. She fell and landed on her rear, hard. She looked in surprise and horror to see Luna still in harm's way.

The horse continued charging and just when Ruby was sure Luna was going to be trampled, Luna raised her arms in the air and yelled:

"_**WOAH!**_" In surprise the horse snorted and skidded to a stop with only about two feet separating it from Luna. Luna waited a moment, and then slowly lowering her arms, she quietly approached the mare and gently started to rub the trembling horses' arching neck.

"How did you do that?" Ruby questioned quietly as she worked on the other side of the mare's neck.

"If I can stand to watch Crystal talk to a Redead, then I think I can stand before a charging horse," Luna whispered. Ruby stared. "Don't ask."

"No intention," she muttered.

"Are you two all right?" a new voice full of concern questioned suddenly. Ruby and Luan looked from the horse to see the two boys reining their horses to a stop and dismounting.

Ruby and Luna looked at each other. They both still had their hoods up. Should they…?

"Yes," Luna said, deciding to reveal herself by lowering her hood, "we're all right." For a moment both boys stood very still, and then in unison they dropped to one knee, their heads bowed.

"Your highness," both murmured respectfully. Luna's cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"Luna, please. No need to be so formal," she said, motioning for them to stand. Ruby almost laughed at the fact that Luna was still blushing until she realized she was as well, then again, these boys were handsome.

It was obvious the boys were identical twins. Both were tall and very well-muscled, no doubt the result of countless of hours of ranch work. They were slightly tan from long, apparent hours in the sun and their eyes were a perfect clear, sky blue and their hair was a light red.

Ruby admitted mentally they were the most attractive boys she had ever seen.

"Please forgive us your highness," the one who had ridden the gold stallion said, shattering Ruby's thoughts. "We, I, that is…" Whatever he wanted to say, he apparently didn't have the words for it.

_Probably because he's too busy gawking at Luna_, Ruby thought with a smirk as she lowered her hood. The boys looked at her and gasped, though the one who had ridden the black mare stared while his brother looked away. The look he gave…she couldn't quite place it, but the best she could think of was the look she got when she saw a horse running for the first.

_'How can something be so beautiful and breathtaking?'_ she had thought. Suddenly she wondered if that was how he saw her. At that moment he caught her eye and she blushed. She would entertain that thought later when there was no chance of her embarrassing herself.

"Again, please call me Luna and this is my friend, Princess Ruby of the Gerudo Kingdom."

"But Ruby will do just fine and no bowing please," Ruby requested when they made a move to bow.

"So what are your names?" Luna questioned as the one that had been riding the gold stallion slipped a rope around the red mare's neck.

"Aieden, y- Luna, my name is Aieden. And this is my stallion, Moonfire," For a moment they gazed at each other, and then Luan looked away, embarrassed.

"And I'm Aaron, and this is Shadow," the one that had caught Ruby's eye introduced, giving an exaggerated bow, making Ruby and Luna giggle.

"So who's the run-away?" Ruby asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Flame. She's still young, very high-strung, and a bee got her," Aaron replied.

"And we should be getting home," Aieden said suddenly, looking at the sky. Ruby looked at the sky as well and realized that even if she was over the wall and halfway home that very moment, it would still be dark by the time she returned.

"Oh great, I have to leave," Ruby said annoyed. She was having fun in Hyrule; she didn't want to leave.

"So do I," Luna said, not really wanting to find out what her 'nasty surprise' her father mentioned was, but knowing it was best to just get it over with.

"I'll give you a ride back to castle," Aieden offered Luna suddenly.

"Oh, no, I couldn't…" Luna's voice trailed away. It was obvious she wanted to accept.

"I insist." It took a bit of persuasion, but soon Luna was mounted on Moonfire and Aiden was mounted on Flame and quickly they were gone after a brief good-bye.

"Well princess, Shadow and I are at your assistance," Aaron said as he bowed again playfully.

"I could use a ride," Ruby said slyly. Aaron led Shadow over and Ruby mounted. Aaron mounted behind her and instantly they were off. Thanks to Shadow's smooth, fast canter, it didn't take Ruby long to get back to the section of the wall she had climbed over.

"This is my stop," she said. They both dismounted and Ruby found her rope and after taking aim at one of the battlements tossed it up and after tugging on it to see if it was secure she turned to Aaron.

"It was nice meeting you." It was all she could think to say; she wasn't used to feeling this way around someone.

"It was nice meeting you too, Ruby," Aaron returned. Ruby gave a small smile, and then to her surprise, Aaron bent down, picked a white field flower, tucked it behind her ear, and then lightly kissed her hand.

"I hope to see you again," he said, sounding almost flirtatious to her, before mounting up and riding off. For a moment she couldn't move then slowly a real smiled graced her lips.

"I hope to see you all again soon too," she whispered before ascending the wall. When she got to the top she gathered the rope and jumped down, curling into a slight ball and rolling as she made contact with the ground so as not to get hurt.

Discarding the rope she looked around expecting to see Sand grazing or sleeping, but regrettably she was nowhere, which made Ruby annoyed. Her annoyance left her however when she saw a horse was waiting for her, just not one she wanted to see.

Demon, her father's black-coated, red-manned war stallion snorted savagely as she reluctantly approached. He was adorned in all of his armor and tied to his saddle was a scroll.

"You are very well named, monster," she growled, happiness gone as Demon tried to bite her when she grabbed the scroll. No surprise, it was from her father.

_Zabel can be such a snitch, can't she? I can't __wait__ to hear about your little trip, assuming you return that is. Should you return, Demon will escort you._

_It better go without saying that you are in trouble. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish for the same thing I do; that you had never been born._

_Ganondorf_

With a snarl, Ruby tore the scroll to shreds.

Of course he would find out, of course he would question Za, and of course she would break; after all, he was her king.

Was she mad, yes. Was she mad at Za, no. Was she enraged to the boiling point and beyond at her father? "Without a doubt," she growled, good mood completely gone as she sprung into the saddle with a bit of difficultly, as Demon was very tall.

After a rear that Ruby was sure was meant to throw her, Demon took off, clearly annoyed at who was riding him.

"Don't worry, I don't like you either," she muttered. Finally after the moon had been in the sky for about two hours Ruby rode into the fortress courtyard, surprised that no one was on guard duty.

Suddenly, without warning Demon stopped, bucked her off and trotted away. She had gone over his head and had landed face first on the ground. Thankfully, she wasn't hurt.

"Stupid animal," she hissed, about to get up when she felt a shadow fall over her. For a moment she was still, and then slowly she looked up and locked eyes with his hated amber gaze.

"Hello Ruby how was Hyrule?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the revised chapter. Until next time!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New revised chapter yay!**

**WARNING: There will be spanking/beating in this chapter, because Ganondorf is well... himself. If such things bother you, then don't read. You have been warned. I don't own **_**Zelda**_**.**

**~Moon White Rose  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Chosen Ones of Fate**

Luna was very certain nothing could upset her as she walked the halls of her castle, making her way to her room. Today had been perfect; she had made a new friend, managed to sneak out, and meet a nice guy.

A very HANDSOME, nice guy.

_If father really wants me married off so badly, perhaps he should start choosing boys more like Aieden, then I may not be able to choose!_ Normally the thought of marriage made Luna upset, but from what she had seen of Aieden...

True, she had just met him, but she couldn't help but like him. He had been kind, courteous, and completely respectful without being boring and he didn't act like a vain, swaggering peacock. _As opposed to all my other suitors,_she thought, not paying attention as she rounded a corner. As a result she bumped into someone; hard.

"Well, there you are." Luna stiffened as she looked up at her father. Much to her surprise he looked calm; never a good thing. "You're in trouble," he said a moment later before walking away. Luna just shrugged it off when he disappeared without another word.

So far, all seemed fine. She continued to head for her room, trying to remain cheerful, but a bad feeling crept into the pit of her stomach, souring her pleasant mood immensely. _I'm sure it's nothing_, she chided herself before suddenly feeling as if she were being watched and coming to a halt. Looking around, she finally spotted a pair of haughty red eyes gazing out at her from a dark corner.

"Vaati," she said flatly. Her brother stepped from the shadows.

"So, what did you do this time sister?" he demanded.

"None of your business," Luna snapped. What was putting him in a bad mood?

"Really, because father is quite upset with you," a cold, female voice said from behind. Luna turned to see Crystal standing a few steps away, flanked by two Stalfoes. Whatever her punishment was must be bad if it had the mellower half of her younger siblings so riled up.

"As I said, it's neither of you two's business, and because I'm your older sister you two can and will respect my privacy." Crystal, looking immediately bored, just turned away, but not before saying:

"Being older means being closer to death. Try not to provoke it, lest you wish for it to pay an early visit." Shortly thereafter, she was gone.

"You know, she's right," Vaati whispered, still smirking.

"Oh, about what? Enlighten me, he who is so wise," she returned sarcastically.

"About provoking Death. Best not anger it... or _him_ to be more accurate. Enjoy your misery sister," he said before shoving past her.

_I have such a great home life_, Luna thought in mock cheer. _No wonder I always stay around_. No doubt about it, she was sneaking out tomorrow or going to die trying. Her taste of sweet freedom today had made her more courageous than she had ever been before and she was eager for more.

Finally she rounded the last turn before arriving to her room and froze immediately. So this was her nasty surprise, her punishment, the reason why Vaati and Crystal-who normally left her alone- were harassing her.

Master Iron stood motionless before her door, not moving in the slightest. She hated Iron Knuckles, but Master Iron was in a class all by himself. She absolutely despised him; her father's most trusted extra pair of eyes and ears. Normally he stayed on the lower levels of the castle, guarding things like the King's Treasury...

_Drat_, Luna realized, not quite sure what to do, _I raided that earlier..._ Lovely, now this was personal as well; she had made him look like a fool and that was never a good thing.

Not feeling very courageous now, by trying to appear as if she was, she took a step forward. Nothing. Another step. Nothing. Third step... movement.

"Oh, I-I thought you were asleep." Luna tried to sound calm, but she couldn't hold back a slight waver.

"Hello highness, enjoy your day?" Master Iron replied, his voice laced with anger. Best to just get to the point, for both their sakes.

"How long?" she questioned.

"Until your father says otherwise." He moved aside and motioned to the door. "In. NOW." Instead, Luna backed away.

"I don't think so," she snapped back, nervousness now replaced with annoyance. There was no way she was going to give up her all freedom so easily. If she had to be locked in the castle, there was no way she was going to stay locked in her room; that went far beyond what she found to be acceptable. Then again, that was what her father was no doubt hoping for; he loved punishing her by keeping her locked up like an animal, mostly because he knew it was effective.

Still, he had never had Master Iron keep watch over her and she thought it was too extreme, and she intended to make that known.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." In the blink of an eye, she was running back the way she had come. She was going to talk with her father, but perhaps having her mother present when she did so could be of help.

* * *

"How was Hyrule Ruby?" her father repeated, his voice deadly calm. She didn't move; she was too busy wondering just how much trouble and or danger she was in. Probably a lot, but then again, she practically got in trouble for breathing.

"Not going to answer? Well then, I guess I'll just have to remind you about how to show me respect." With surprising speed he bent down, grabbed her by the ear, and hauled her to her feet. Without another word he began to drag her inside.

"Oww, oww, oww! Let go, let go, LET GO!" Ruby yelled, but he ignored her and her pain and continued to drag her. Suddenly, without warning, he stopped and let go and Ruby sighed in relief, gently rubbing her now very sore ear.

Then she saw, and heard what had caused him to stop.

"Daddy!" Garnet yelled happily, running up to him and wrapping her slender arms around his leg.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ruby snarled crossly before her father could say a word. She was already annoyed enough; the last thing she wanted, or needed, was a fight with "Daddy's Favorite."

"Shouldn't you shut-up?!" Garnet yelled back, now in her father's arms.

"Why, you little r-"

"That's enough Ruby," her father interrupted in a low growl, glaring. Of course, he would take Garnet's side.

"You are so mean!" she whined as she was set down. "Why are you so mean to Daddy? He's wonderful!"

"Wonderful?!" Ruby asked while laughing in disbelief. How could her sister be so... completely, utterly stupid? "I don't know what your basing that statement off of, but it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Grow up." A look of pure rage appeared on Garnet's face and with a scream of anger she kicked Ruby in the knee as hard as possible. Instant pain flared up and she fell to her legs gave out, tears pricking her eyes. The moment she was level with her sister, Garnet spat in her face.

That was it.

"You're dead you little monster!" Ruby yelled, lunging. Garnet barely dodged, and "crying", ran to their father.

"Daddy! Make Ruby stop being scary! Punish her! Please Daddy, please!" Garnet begged. Ganondorf picked her up and kissed her head.

"Don't worry, Daddy will take care of it, now off to bed," he said, setting her down.

"Okay! Love you Daddy!" And with that she disappeared around the corner, catching Ruby's eye and sticking her tongue out. There was no way her night could get worse after that. She started to walk off without so much as a glance at her sire, but then she felt his firm, painful grip on her shoulder.

Great, she was wrong; things WERE going to get worse. How, she couldn't see and she didn't want to find out.

"What?" she demanded. The grip tightened.

"We're not done yet. Time for you to learn a lesson you'll never forget," he replied. He let go of her shoulder, and as if she weighed nothing, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed as he started to walk. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" No doubt the whole castle could hear her, so where was her mother? Why wasn't she coming to rescue her?

"PUT M-"

"Keep yelling and I'll kill Sand and feed you her raw flesh on strip at a time," he growled, silencing her immediately.

"You wouldn't," Ruby hissed.

"I would. Now, it's your choice. What will it be?" Dead silence. "Good girl," he praised mockingly as he resumed walking. Ruby had never felt so humiliated in all her life. Regrettably though, she had the feeling things were only going to get worse very soon.

She only felt this to be even more true when they didn't pass a single soul, monster or Gerudo, on their way to the throne room. The silence made her immensely nervous; whatever he had planned, it was going to be bad.

"You've been very bad Ruby, so now it's time for you to get what you deserve." Then he pushed the throne room doors open and deafening roars and jeers flooded her ears.

The room was filled with Gerudos, Hylians, and monsters, lots of monsters. _Oh great, this IS going to be bad_, she thought as her father strolled through the crowd. Everyone laughed and pointed at her, some bowing mockingly.

"Hello Princess Ruby, it's an honor," a voice sneered. Nari. Ruby just glared.

"Yes, thank-you for gracing us with your presence," Tor added in a cruel laugh. Zabel stood with them, but other than a very small smirk, said or did nothing.

All too quickly her father reached his throne and he sat, forcing Ruby to sit in his lap. Someone kill her; it was already way worse than she could have thought. The yelling continued for a moment, then her father held up his hand and the crowd silenced almost instantly.

"Now," he began, "we all know why we're here, to teach someone a lesson. Ruby," he said, as if he were talking to a three year old, "you were a very bad girl for sneaking off and going to Hyrule. Do you know what you did was bad?"

He had to be kidding; this couldn't be happening. She didn't respond, just glared down at her clenched hands.

"Ruby?" Though it came out as a question, she could hear the warning tone beneath.

"Yes," she finally replied through gritted teeth. Low laughs immediately sounded, but they were stopped by a death glare from her. After all, she couldn't stay here forever.

"Yes what?" he asked, still talking to her as if she were a baby.

"Yes... sir." He shook his head.

"Yes what?" he asked again. Ruby glared at him.

"You're kidding," she hissed. His haughty gaze told her he wasn't. Taking a deep breath, she once again looked down.

"Yes... Daddy."

"You did, yet you still did it anyway?" he asked, as if he were surprised.

"Yes Daddy."

"Ruby, that's a big no-no. You could have been hurt, and we don't want that. After all, who loves you?"

"Moth- you do Daddy," she muttered when he gave a sharp yank to her hair.

"That's right; Daddy loves his baby girl very much." As if to prove that true, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. It took all her willpower to not throw up. "Now Ruby, Daddy does love you, but what you did was bad, so you need to be punished."

_Haven't I been punished enough?_she wondered bitterly. Without warning her father laid her over his knees, her rear facing a good portion of the audience.

"You can't be serious!" she yelled, trying to get away. He held down and Master Knuckle handed her father a fairly good sized leather strip. Without warning, he pulled down her pants, causing the audience to roar.

"I hate you!" Ruby yelled. "You're a monster!" He tightened his grip around her waist and brought the leather to her rear.

"Would you like it done fully exposed?" he hissed. Ruby fell silent, and when all was quiet, he let the leather fly.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

Ruby bit her tongue so hard, she drew blood. She wasn't going to scream, though it was hard not to. He was hitting hard, and very few hits were finding her rear. Most were finding her lower back and soon she felt blood flow.

Smack! Smack! SMACK! Ruby yelped at the leather which did collide with her saddle sore rear. He got her; she hated herself for making a sound.

"YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY ME AGAIN!" Each word came with a cruel hit and tears welled.

"Stop! stop, stop, STOP!" she screeched pleadingly. Since he had got her already, she saw no point in keeping quiet now. No surprise though he continued. Twenty, thirty, forty; Ruby cried at each hit.

This wasn't a punishment; this was a flat out beating. He paused after his forty-ninth hit and she hoped he was done. _**SMACK!**_The hit was so hard that if he had not had such a firm hold on her, she would have fallen to the floor.

"All right Ruby, we're done," he said, dropping the bloodied leather strip and roughly pulling up her pants. He stood and set her on her feet. Her legs wobbled, but by some miracle she managed to stand. "Master Knuckle, take Princess Ruby to her room," he ordered. However, before he could obey, the throne room doors burst open. The sound of them crashing against the walls sounded like thunder, silencing the crowd which had resumed their mocking during the beating, and in walked Nabooru, looking every inch a Gerudo Queen.

An immensely angry Gerudo Queen, Ruby noted. She glared, first at Ganondorf, then Ruby, white hot fury blazing in her eyes. Ruby wasn't scared though; she knew this was a false front. The only person she was enraged with was her father.

"Husband," Nabooru said coolly while walking forward, "just what is going on?"

"Nothing, my Queen," he replied tightly. "I'm just teaching our little Ruby a lesson."

"Oh?" she demanded. "What has-... bow." Everyone just gazed at Nabooru, confused. Then confusion turned to horror as she grabbed a Lizafoe by the throat, rammed her dagger first in its stomach, then its heart, before letting drop face first to the ground. Nabooru held the bloody death tool up where it could be easily seen.

"I SAID BOW!" she roared. Everyone dropped; even Master Knuckle lowered his head. Ruby could only inwardly cheer. "Now, what has she done?" Nabooru questioned angrily.

"She went to Hyrule... so she was punished for her reckless behavior." Her mother looked surprised for a brief second, but soon her mask of cold control was back in place.

"Well, you've done your job my king, now time for me to do mine. Ruby, come here. NOW." Trying not to wince from the pain of walking, Ruby left her father's side. Nabooru grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room.

At least it looked like she was dragging Ruby. Once they were well away from the throne room, Nabooru let go, then quickly trapped her in a fierce hug.

"Are you all right? How bad?" Nabooru questioned as she pulled away. Ruby just turned and Nabooru took in the sight of her daughter's bloodied back.

"Add this to the fact that I'm extremely saddle sore, and I'm actually in a lot of pain," Ruby replied sarcastically. Nabooru just shook her head and led Ruby to her room.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Ruby leaned on her mother for support and slowly they made it to her room. Upon entering, both were met with the sight of fifteen year old Kotake curled up in a chair, her nose, no surprise, buried in a book.

Next to her on a small table were two red potions, a rag, and several strips of clean white cloth. "Thank-you Kotake," Nabooru said gratefully.

"Mhmm," was the only reply they got. For nearly the next hour, Nabooru tended to Ruby's back, the room filled with silence.

"Why did he have to do that?!" she yelled suddenly. Nabooru gave a sympathetic sigh.

"Because he's evil. That's the best I can do. Try to get some sleep and I love you. Come on Kotake." Ruby watched them leave, and then tried to get comfortable. It took a while, but finally she started to drift off, thoughts of the day filling her head.

* * *

Luna's eyes opened for no reason, which confused her greatly. She should be asleep, so what had...? She blinked, not believing what she was seeing. Up above was not her ceiling, but darkness that seemed to have no end. A moment later she realized there was a silvery light emanating from somewhere she could not see.

_What in Hyrule?_she thought as she jolted up, looking around wildly. The sight that met her was one she could hardly believe. Everything was either darkness or waterfalls of silver light which she could not see the beginnings or ends of. She was sitting on a white and silver couch that sat on a large flat surface that was made of the same silver light as the waterfalls.

At first, all seemed quiet, but then it seemed as if an unknown tune came from the very air. Luna stood and cautiously made her way to the edge and peered over. Like above, all she could see was never-ending darkness. Quickly she backed away, panic pounding in her veins.

"Hello! Where am I? Can anyone hear me?" She yelled, not overly surprised, but still immensely scared that she heard no echo. What kind of place was this? "Hello?" she whispered one more time, not expecting an answer.

_"Long have I awaited your arrival, my Chosen One."_Luna jumped out of her skin at the unexpected voice. She looked in all directions, but saw no one.

"Hello? Who's there?" She questioned.

_"You need not fear me, Princess Luna, my Chosen. Long have I, and the world, awaited for your arrival,"_the voice said in a tone that though soft and soothing, was full of power and authority.

"I, I don't understand... who are you, if I may ask," Luna added quickly, not wanting to disrespect whoever the speaker was. She was starting to realize that this was a place that most likely no other Hylian may ever see; in fact it almost fit the description of the Chamber of the Sages which her mother had told her about when she was younger. Was that where she was now?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a silver fairy appeared, with wings white as snow. The light around the fairy grew brighter and brighter and Luna was forced to look away. After a minute she dared to look, and what, or rather WHO, she saw was even more breathtaking than her surroundings.

It was a woman, whose age Luna couldn't guess; she looked neither young nor old. He skin was pure white and long silver hair flowed down her back, styled elegantly. Her eyes were also silver, as was her dress. From her back sprung large, delicate looking white wings veined with silver.

In short, she was beautiful. Suddenly, Luna felt very self-conscious and embarrassed to be seen in her nightclothes. She must look so bad.

_"Take a closer look, for your appearance may surprise you,"_ the woman said with a smile as a mirror materialized in front of Luna.

Her appearance was different, yet it didn't really surprise her... actually, it felt... right. Her night clothes were gone, replaced with a gown of white that hugged her hips and flared out and was trimmed in silver; black stars scattered around the bottom. Soft white gloves encased her hands up to her elbows, and on the front of her left hand...

"What is this!?" she gasped. "Where am I, and who are you?" she asked, her brief calm now gone.

_"The mark you now bare will be made clear when YOU figure out its significance. As for where you are, this is my realm, the Chamber of Fate and I, am the Mistress of Fate."_The Mistress of Fate? Luna had never heard of her in Hylian or Sheikah legend, but she wasn't going to say so.

"Why am I here, HOW did I get here?" she asked hesitantly. The Mistress of Fate smiled.

_"You are here to realize your destiny, your fate. I summoned you here to tell you what you must know, to start you on your long journey."_

"My journey?" Luna questioned.

_"Yes, but the road before you and those who will help you will be long and hard, filled with trials. All the pain you have endured to this point has just been a small taste compared to what you will face."_

"...Oh." Luna wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. She had gone through her fair share of pain... why would she want to go through more?

_"Ultimately, the choice is yours, as well as those who share your fate, but for now all you need to know is one thing."_

"What do I need to know?" Luna murmured, suddenly feeling calm, darkness creeping into the very edges of her vision.

_"In plain sight does the secret hide, always in sight of the Moon's eyes. Lost to all is the door, but by the moon's light shall the way be made clear for its true Guardian. Princess Luna, we shall meet again."_Then everything went black and Luna felt as if she were falling into an eternal darkness.

* * *

Ruby jumped up, breathing heavily and covered in a light sweat. Her heart pounded violently, but eventually she calmed down.

_What a crazy dream_, she thought. _Oh well. I just wish that light... wait light?_she opened her eyes and sure enough there was a faint silver light filling her room. She tried to locate the source, but discovered that her back was healed completely...and that she was no longer wearing her nightgown.

Jumping up, she rushed to her mirror and her jaw dropped. Her hair was up in the regular ponytail of the Gerudo women, but instead of a ruby set in gold, it was held in place by a diamond set in silver. The top and pants she now wore were white and covered with silver designs that were even more extravagant than what her mother wore.

Last of all, she took in the source of light-a mark on her left hand; three triangles, all black, making one big triangle, the center glowing faint silver.

It hadn't been a dream after all. Ruby stared at herself for a moment longer, one thought going through her mind.

"How the heck am I going to hide this?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. After this, expect updates to be slow. Anyway:**

_**Radius Flame**_**: Thanks for reviewing.**

_**Sky Chain Lilyana**_**: Thanks for the review.**

_**Rosy the Spazz**_**: Thank-you for saying you love this story, I'm glad you do! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

_**Drakefr6**_**: Thanks for saying you enjoy this story! Hope this chapter was good!**

_**MysteryKeyblader16**_**: Thanks for saying my story is amazing. I'm sorry about the mistakes. I really do try to get them all, but I always seem to miss some. ****Also, to answer your question, Ganondorf is in his Gerudo form. If he goes into his pig form, he'll be referred to as Ganon.**

_**StraightedgeWingZero**_**: Thanks for reviewing. Next chapter will answer your question.**

_**msfcatlover**_**: Thanks!**

_**SuperGeek3**_**: Thanks for reviewing!**

_**LadyDM**_**: Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter was worth the wait and thanks for all the PM's.  
**

_**Enhancer Alovian**_**: Thank-you for the reviews. Here's your update, I hope it was quick enough!**

**Thank-you all for your reviews! Also, to **_**Anonymous**_**, thank-you for all three of your reviews, I loved getting them!**

**Well, until next time!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Well, I've been gone for a long time, and I bet people thought I had given up on this fic, but I haven't. I've just been busy with college, and other fics. I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**A Secret in the Temple**_

Back and forth, back and forth; Luna couldn't stop pacing. She had given up on sleep long ago; once she had awakened, sleep hadn't even been a possibility. For hours she had just sat on her bed, numb; the mark on her hand being the only source of light to keep the darkness of her room at bay. It glowed brighter than the mark on her mother's hand, and Luna vaguely wondered if it would shine right through her gloves.

Finally, as the darkness of the night had started giving way to the light of dawn, she had snapped out of her dazed state, changed into a suitable dress, hid the extravagant white gown under her bed, and slipped on a pair of thick, cream colored gloves. Thankfully, the light hadn't pierced the material, but then she had begun to really worry and think about what had happened, which had resulted in her pacing, which had yet to stop. _Who should I trust? __**Can**__ I even trust anyone? _She wished she had immediate answers to her mental questions.

Naturally, the idea of telling her father wasn't even an option. At the very best, her father wouldn't believe her and call her a liar; most likely he'd do something to humiliate her as well, or physically punish her. If he _did_ believe her, however…. A violent shiver danced up Luna's spine and she willed herself to breathe. No, that was not a thought she would entertain. Going to her father was not an option… yet strangely, she didn't feel safe going to her mother either, which scared her. There was no one Luna was closer to than her mother, so why did she feel uneasy about telling her?

Despite all that had happened to her, her mother was still Zelda; The Master Sage, The Princess of Destiny, and the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. Her mother was Nayru's Chosen, the rightful ruler of Hyrule, and most importantly, she was Luna's mother. She was the one Luna had run to as a frightened little child on stormy nights; she was the one who had stayed up all night with Luna when she had been sick. Trust, love, and gentleness were things Luna associated with her mother; in short, Queen Zelda was the first person Luna should be going to about this whole situation.

But she couldn't; just the thought left an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She wasn't worried that her mother would be mad, or not believe her; if she really thought about it, she couldn't even say why she was uncomfortable! A sigh of weariness escaped Luna and her pacing finally came to a stop. She quickly realized that there was no one she felt safe with telling, as obviously, her siblings were out of the question as well. Was this a secret she was going to have to keep to herself? The question filled her with a deep despair, almost to the point that she didn't hear… it.

_Darkness dwells in everyone._ Luna nearly jumped out of her skin and she had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming out loud. Had she really just heard someone talking, even though she was alone? _Darkness dwells in us all, but very few of us have ever faced it._ There it was again, she had heard someone! Luna looked all over her room, trying to pinpoint where the voice had come from, when suddenly she froze. Her thoughts… the voice was coming from inside her mind. Someone was speaking to her telepathically.

"H-hello?" her voice trembled and was hardly more than a whisper. She had never held a telepathic conversation with someone before; she didn't even know that it was possible for her.

_Darkness and light dwell in everyone so don't let the light deceive, for it can_… "mask great darkness." An icy feeling danced up her spine as the voice suddenly became audible. Surely someone had to be in her room for her to actually hear them with her own ears. Slowly, her eyes swept over her bedchamber before ghosting over her vanity mirror, to which they suddenly returned. For many long moments she stared into the mirror, and then she turned and looked behind her. What she saw was only her room and that did not add up with what her mirror was portraying.

Another look into the glass showed no change and a soft whimper pushed past her lips. A spirit was in her room with her. This didn't really surprise her, as her mother had said ghosts of fallen knights still roamed the halls, but it did scare her more than she could say. Though she was half Sheikah, she did not possess any of the qualities of the race. She didn't even have her father's red eyes, which the rest of her siblings had inherited. The ghost gazed at her and another whimpered escaped.

"Don't be afraid, I wouldn't hurt you even if I could," spoke the spirit. His voice, though soft, was warm and comforting; it was almost the same tone of voice her mother had used to calm her fears when she had been a child. Slightly reassured, Luna sat down before the mirror and regarded the ghost with a blank expression as she took in his features. He was handsome, in a haunting way, and he vaguely looked familiar.

His sun gold hair fell slightly over eyes that were as blue as a summer sky. His tunic was forest green but ragged and filled with holes and his ghostly body bore countless scars and wounds. He looked only a couple of years older than her, but she knew that meant nothing. He could have died centuries ago for all that she knew, but there were two things she was sure of. One, he had met a very violent end; she didn't know how she knew that, she just did and she wondered if it was just her intuition, or unrealized abilities coming to the surface. Two, something was keeping him from peaceful, eternal rest.

_But what exactly?_ She mused. _Also, why does he look so familiar? _As she thought on all this, the spirit, who had been studying her too, suddenly smiled. It was small but real and it brought Luna out of her thoughts.

"You really are as pretty as your mother, but you remind me of your father a little too." The end of the statement took her by surprise and, if she were honest, admittedly insulted her somewhat.

"Oh, how am I like my father?" she questioned tightly. He laughed, but there was no trace of mockery that she could detect in the sound.

"I say you're like your father because like him, you're good at masking your feelings and emotions so that they don't show on your face." He paused and looked her in the eyes. "That's not always a good ability to possess though; I suppose it really depends on how you use it, or any of your talents for that matter. Don't you think?"

"I… I guess so. By the way, since you seem to know who I am, who are you? Why are you…?" Luna trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Speaking to you?" he offered. "Well, you are a Sheikah, and talking to the departed is one of their abilities." A blush of embarrassment warmed her face at both the statement and her lack of Sheikan abilities; perhaps he didn't know her as well as she had assumed he did.

"I'm only half Sheikah, and I've never possessed any of their qualities. I don't even have red eyes," she murmured, more sadly than she had intended. It always bothered and frustrated her that she wasn't more like her siblings in some ways. Vaguely she wondered if her father's hate stemmed from her inabilities. She decided to ponder on that thought later.

"So," her visitor returned. "What's wrong with that? What's wrong with being you?" The questions caught Luna off guard and she had no answers. "As for whom I am… I'm disappointed. Perhaps you should brush up on your history Luna. It will only help you on what lies ahead. Things learned about the past can play a big part in how the future is shaped." As he said this, more sunlight started to fill her room and as a result, the man in the mirror began to fade. Panic hit Luna; she didn't want this mysterious visitor to go. She didn't even know why he had come in the first place!

"I promise to remember that, but why are you here?" she asked desperately. She could barely see him now and his voice was hard to hear.

"To warn you to trust your instincts. Don't be fooled by the light of a person; be mindful of their darkness. You must be careful with who you trust."

"Does that mean I can't trust my mother?" Luna got no answer; the ghost was gone and only her confused face could be seen in the mirror's surface. After a minute she stood and replayed what had just happened in her mind. _He told me to trust my instincts and to be mindful of a person's darkness. _She mulled that over for a bit and then decided that, for now, she would tell no one as to what had happened, even though a vast part of her mind was screaming for her to tell her mother. _Worry about that later. What else did he say? _For some reason, one part of the conversation stuck out.

_"'Perhaps you should brush up on your history Luna. It will only help you on what lies ahead. Things learned about the past can play a big part in how the future is shaped.'" _A queasy feeling suddenly settled in the pit of her stomach and her ivory toned skin paled, if that were even possible.

_No; that couldn't have been The H-_

"Highness, are you up yet?! Why is your door locked?!" The thundering voice of Master Iron and his pounding on her door made her both yelp and jump in surprise. Her thoughts flew out the window as her heart picked up speed in her chest.

"Umm, yes! Yes, I am awake. I locked the door because I chose to dress myself," she babbled as she forced herself to take steady breaths.

"Well open the door! Your ladies are here with your morning meal!" he bit out. Rushing to the door, she threw it open and nearly collided with the Walking Armor. Nearby, her two ladies-in-waiting, barely older than her, shuffled from foot to foot nervously. Like her, they were unnerved by the presence of the fierce monster.

"I shall be dining with my parents this morning," she informed them. "Enjoy what you brought me for yourselves." The two girls smiled at each other than bowed to her.

"Thank-you your highness," they murmured together before retreating to their room across the hall. Luna began to head down to the dining hall, but Master Iron's harsh voice froze her in her tracks.

"Why the sudden desire to dine at your father's table? You are still in trouble." It was common knowledge amongst the castle dwellers that she didn't eat with the family except for when it was needed. Her two youngest siblings made it very clear she was unwanted and her father made sure she knew his displeasure as well. The only one who made her feel welcomed and wanted was her mother.

_But you can't trust her,_ taunted her mental voice. She didn't really want to answer the question so she continued on, but she heard his heavy footsteps echo off the stone floor as he followed, so she stopped. "I wish to dine with the family so that I may speak with my mother on certain things. I don't need an escort," she added as he resumed walking when she did. He stopped and suddenly she turned back to him.

"By the way, do I… look all right? Does anything look… different about me?" Luna knew that if he noticed something off about her, then there was no way she could fool her father. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she could tell that they were on her; looking over every inch of her. This turned her spine into an icicle, but she remained still.

"No." The answer was blunt, but honest and she gave a silent sigh of relief as she turned away. She had deceived him; hopefully she could do the same with her father.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" the question, voiced by Rose, her youngest sister, caused all eyes to turn on her. Luna froze, but only for a second. She ignored the question and went straight to Zelda, whom she hugged and kissed on the cheek. Her mother retuned the gesture, a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning mother," Luna said quietly, to distract herself from her guilt. "Good morning father," she added with a small bow. As much as she wanted to ignore him, she knew better. You did not, under any circumstances, ignore the king when you were sitting at his table; that was something he made clear a long time ago. From his position at the head of the table, he just watched her, his eyes narrowed slightly with suspicion.

"Good morning sweetheart." The soft, but happy voice of Queen Zelda made her relax and she sat at her designated place. Zantos and Rose glared, Crystal looked bored, and Vaati II ignored her completely. She followed his example and ignored her siblings; they meant nothing to her right now.

While Luna didn't trust her enough to tell her the secret, she knew that there was no one more qualified in all of Hyrule to tell her the history she wanted to know than her mother. The only problem was getting her mother alone; her father forbid learning what she wanted to know and he kept just as tight a leash on his wife as he did her. _Hopefully, I can think of something._

"What do you want Luna?" Vaati finally demanded guardedly after several minutes of quiet eating. _Appeal to his wants; impress him. Be submissive_. While she wanted to do the opposite of the thought, she knew it was the best chance at getting the alone time she wanted. With the delicate grace learned from hours of lessons Luna wiped her mouth and folded the napkin neatly. She sat straight and looked her father in the eyes.

"I would like to be treated as an adult father; I've wanted that for a long time… only now do I realize," she said, dropping the gaze, "that I have been acting as a stubborn child. Being locked in my room last night lead me to thinking. While I am terrified at the idea of marriage and all that you want me to do…." She paused and looked him in the eyes again. "I should have come to you calmly and in a mature matter and voiced my fears to you civilly. I'm sorry for the embarrassment I have brought to you, myself, and this family." She looked down and mentally begged for this to work. Each word was like acid on her tongue. She didn't regret her actions one bit.

Vaati was surprised at the words, but only because he never pictured them leaving her mouth. His eyebrow arched and his hands gripped the chair armrests. "Oh really? You expect me to believe you've changed after just one night of being locked up?"

"No, I don't," she replied seriously. After all, she didn't expect it; at least that much was true. "All I'm saying is that I want freedom, but I realize why you kept me confined. I realize why you want me to get married. You want these things because… because you are a father who cares for the safety of his children. You want me married so that I will have someone to provide for my needs. I just wish you could see things from _my _point of view. Wanting me to marry a stranger scares me more than I can put into words. Not giving me even a reason as to why I can't leave the castle only confuses me. I just want… I just want to experience… life."

A quiet settled in the dining hall and Luna couldn't believe how much of that was true. All the good things she said about her father were a lie as far as she was concerned, but the things she said about herself were true. She wanted to experience things like she had yesterday. Meeting Ruby and riding back to the castle with Aieden had been one of the best days of her life. _Too bad he isn't of noble blood. I would have liked to get to know him more._

"You want to be treated as an adult, do you? You admit to finally seeing all the good I do for you?" She could hear the vanity and smugness in his voice and it almost made her gag.

"Yes father."

"So what do you want in regards to 'freedom'?" he asked slowly.

"As I said… marriage to a stranger scares me… so let me meet some people. Let me choose who I spend the rest of my life with."

"I would not push your luck in that, but what are you suggesting?" She had him, so long as she didn't mess up, which she was in danger of doing. She was getting nervous and it was making her jittery. She took a deep breath and the words flowed from her.

"For now I simply suggest still having suitors come to the castle, but not so many at one time. Also… I was hoping that mother and I could have the day together, just the two of us." Vaati held her gaze and she could tell he was somewhat caught off guard by the last request.

"Vaati," Zelda said, breaking the semi tense atmosphere. "I'd love to spend the day with Luna, and if she is opening up to you about her fears of marriage, then I know that means she has some fears and questions to ask me… things only I can explain and answer simply because we're both women. She just wants to have a girl talk unless, of course, _you_ want to answer her questions." Luna coughed into her napkin to mask her laugh at the appalled look on her father's face, a look her siblings snickered at openly.

"Spend the day with your daughter, and do not inform me on whatever you discuss. As for you Luna, I will reduce the number of suitors who come, but I expect you to behave and give a real effort into picking someone. Am I understood?"

She couldn't believe it; it had worked. He actually bought all that she had said. "Yes father, I understand." He nodded in satisfaction and under the table her mother gently squeezed her hand. Luna glanced at her and the two shared a quick smile.

"Hurry and finish eating Luna," Zelda whispered softly. "There's somewhere I want to take you; it'll be the perfect spot to answer all of your questions."

* * *

"I still cannot get the look on father's face out of my mind!" Luna laughed before running ahead and twirling around, just for the fun of it. She and her mother were walking along the path that lead to town, and since it was just the two of them, she threw all proper actions to the wind. Running was something Luna loved doing, but around the time she had turned eight, her father had said running was for children and that she was a child no longer.

Her mother on the other hand could have cared less. She had let Luna be a child when they were alone then, and she let her be silly now. Zelda laughed at the statement and her daughter's actions. She could recall doing the same thing at Luna age; after all she and her daughter were people, just like everyone else. "I know it was very amusing. What was surprising though was you impeccable lying performance. You're becoming quite good at being deceiving," Zelda said with a wry smile as she playfully ruffled her daughter's pale, silvery blond hair.

"I still can't believe that fooled him myself, but I figured if I kept telling him what he wanted to hear, I'd get my way, and it seemed to work. By the way, where are we going? How do you know I had questions to ask that weren't… appropriate for the castle?" Zelda only smiled. Fifteen minutes later, they were in the Temple of Time courtyard. Luna's breath caught in her throat as she took in the beauty and peaceful quiet of the place; a place she was forbidden by her father to go.

"Mother…."

"Come Luna, it's all right." Still somewhat nervous about risking her father's wrath if he discovered she came here, she followed her mother inside. All around was marble that gleamed thanks to the light that was spilling in from the crystal windows. A single gold trimmed red carpet cut the nearly white floor in half. Near the entrance was a pedestal with the Triforce and a strange symbol on it and at the end of the carpet was a barren alter. Beyond that stairs led to a stone wall topped by a black Triforce.

"Your father doesn't want me here because of me being a Sage and because it is the resting place of Evil's greatest fear. He doesn't want _you_ here because he knows that you are more like me than you realize." Luna tore her eyes away from the stone wall and looked at her mother in confusion. A tingle of panic went off in the depths of her mind. Did her mother know after all? She didn't look any different, but something was bothering her. Something was going to change between the two of them here; they were not going to leave this place as the same people who had entered.

"Luna, what is it you wanted to know?" The two stared at the other for a moment and Luna wiped any trace of emotion from her face.

"I want to know what happened. I want to know the story of you, King Ganondorf, and The Hero of Time. I want to know what part father played in everything. I want to know how The Hero died." A wistful smile appeared on the Queen's face. She walked over to the pedestal and turned her attention to Luna.

"I said this would be the perfect place to answer your questions, and it seems I was right. Those are questions that you should know the answers to, but allow me to shed some light on things. I think to best understand those events you asked about, you need to hear the History of Hyrule… from the very beginning. No one, save for a very limited few know of what I'm about to show you." Zelda turned away and raised her Triforce marked hand over the pedestal and whistled the tune she used to sing to Luna as a lullaby. Then the notes flowed into a short tune Luna had never heard.

When the last note faded into silence, the pedestal shook, then moved to the side. The Temple doors closed and Luna could see stairs descending into the darkness revealed by the pedestal's move. Luna just stared in awe until Zelda came up beside her and gently grabbed her gloved hand; the hand with the silver mark. "Come Luna; it's time for you to learn about your past."

* * *

** A/N: Well, I know it took me forever to update. The next chapter will finally reveal how Link died, so be on the lookout for it. Anyway, thanks to the following people for reviewing the last chapter:**

_**StraightedgeWingZero, msfcatlover, Rosy the Spazz, Forest Princess, StattStatt, xrated9390, Cheese, a ZeLdA sKaTeR, TwilightEternal412, imnotraven16, and Waterbomb22**_

**Thanks for the reviews. Later!**

** ~Moon White Rose**


End file.
